


The Way They Were

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The early years of Mr Sherlock Holmes and some of those who interacted with him.





	1. Those Around Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ/DW's Holmes Minor, 'The way there were' prompt. Chapter 2 also written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Office' Challenge

Mrs Hudson had never expected to end up as she had.  Growing up she had been aware of the expectations placed on the girls of a family like hers.  The best she could hope for was a husband and family.  She had no wish to have children, and was confident she could manage her affairs as well as any man.  Her marriage had been one of convenience, and although saddened when her husband died, for he was a good man, she was not devastated as some widows were.  Now she was the landlady to the renowned and infuriating Sherlock Holmes.  
  
John Watson had never expected to end up as he had.  Growing up he had known he would need to find a profession to support himself.  As a young boy he had preferred the active side of his studies, growing older he had found the idea of medicine gradually drawing him in.  Without the funds to start up in practice he had opted for the military, and then faced the devastation of a career cut short.  His upbringing had prepared him for success not the apparent failure he had experienced.  Now he was the co-worker and confidant to Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Inspector Lestrade had never expected to end up as he had.  Growing up he had expected to follow his father and older brothers into the military, but following his father’s death he had felt obliged to stay home with his mother.  He had looked around for a suitable occupation and joined the police force, slowly rising through the ranks, due to his dedication to the work.  He lacked the book learning of some of his other colleagues, but his practical nature and tenacity stood him in good stead.  Now he had the benefits and frustrations of working with Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Stanley Hopkins had never expected to end up as he had.  Growing up his interest in all that was around him was encouraged, and at certain times restrained (as when he threatened to fall into a pond trying to catch tadpoles), by his nanny.  The police force had offered him the opportunity to combine his love of investigation with a knowledge his work could be of benefit to others.  His enthusiasm had fuelled his promotion, even when a desire for the truth had proved inconvenient to some.  Now he felt privileged to be working with the great detective, Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Sherlock Holmes had always known his life wouldn’t be conventional.  Growing up he had watched his elder brother make his way through school and university, and from there into government service.  He could have followed suit, but he was aware the regular nature of the employment would never suit his temperament, nor permit him to indulge in his occasional love of the dramatic.  Accordingly, he set out to create his own path through life.  Initially he had assumed this path would be a lonely one, but he had been pleasantly surprised to find those who would share in his route.


	2. Mycroft Holmes

As a child Mycroft Holmes had never drawn attention to himself. At prep school he had been brighter than his classmates, but he hadn’t made a point of it. At public school he had worked hard, achieved high marks, pleased his teachers, and managed not to antagonise those who found learning more difficult. At university he had, apparently effortlessly, gained a first class degree. It had been inevitable he would enter government service. His quick intelligence and a natural aptitude for assimilating facts made him the ideal candidate.

As he was learning the ropes of his profession, at times he would find himself in the offices of those senior to him.  He would take the opportunity to look around, learning as much from the office itself as from the information he had been given regarding the occupant.

It was easy to see those who had piles of papers on their desks to give the impression of how busy they were.  Mycroft wasn’t surprised that in many of those piles only the top few pages had been touched; the rest having been ignored for days, or even weeks.

There were those whose offices were meticulously tidy, with everything scrupulously in order – designed to convey an owner who methodically dealt with matters at hand.  A glance at the neat blotting paper would soon tell Mycroft whether this was the case, or whether all affairs were merely passed to a subordinate.

A few offices, generally large ones on the first floor, displayed items of value, a clock perhaps, or a painting.  It was clear whoever worked in that office was of importance, and expected to be treated as such.  Those admitted for discussions into such offices were higher up in the ranks than the newcomers, who were permitted only the occasional peek inside, so they could marvel at what the future might hold for them.

Mycroft resolved that when he had his own office, and it was always ‘when’ not ‘if’, there would be no need for displays of any sort.  Anyone who came to his office would come because of the information he could provide, and the solution they needed.  He would not insist on a large office, or one situated in the most important corridors.  He had no desire to be noticed, merely to share his understanding.


	3. Master Hopkins' First Case

Stanley Hopkins was in the breakfast room, saying good morning to his mother and father.  There was a sudden crash, and he turned to see the housemaid had dropped a coffee cup on the floor.  The maid had fallen to her knees, trying to sweep the pieces up and saying over and over “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Stanley saw his father was gesturing at someone outside, so he looked through the window and saw a strange man staring back.  Then the gardener grabbed him and the man was gone.  
  
At that moment, Nanny appeared.  “Right, Master Stanley, time for your lessons.”  
  
It was very annoying, because he wanted to know what had caused the maid, who he knew was very careful, to drop the cup, and what connection there was with the strange man.  
  
“Who?” he began as he walked upstairs with Nanny.  
  
“Never you mind,” Nanny replied.  “We have lots of sums for you to work through today.”  
  
As Stanley sat and did his, very boring, sums, he tried to think of a way to find out what had happened.  He knew he couldn’t ask Nanny again, because then, instead of being allowed to play with his toy soldiers for ten minutes after he’d had his mid-morning milk, he’d be made to stand in the corner.  He knew this, because this was what happened last time he’d tried investigating.  He’d put a pile of books on top of a chair so he could see on top of a cupboard, and Nanny had found him balancing on one leg.  
  
So, after he’d drunk his milk, he sat on the floor and played with his soldiers and continued to think about the problem.  Whilst he was playing, an arm of one of the soldiers broke off.  “Nanny!” Stanley wailed.  
  
He gave her his toy and she looked at it thoughtfully.  “I should be able to glue this back on for you,” she said.  
  
“Thank you, Nanny.”  
  
“It’s just a shame the same can’t be done for people,” she said with a sigh.  
  
Stanley thought this a strange thing for Nanny to say.  And then he thought about the man he’d seen through the window.  One of the sleeves of his jacket had been pinned up.  Perhaps the man had lost his arm.  
  
Bravely, because he didn’t want to stand in the corner, but he also wanted to know if he was right, Stanley said, “That’s what happened to the man outside the window, isn’t it?  He’s lost an arm.”  
  
“That’s right, Master Stanley.  And he gave poor Mabel quite a shock.”  
  
Nanny spoke with quiet firmness, and Stanley knew not to ask any further questions.  He thought the man must have been Mabel’s older brother, and that’s why she had been upset.  
  
A few months later, a new housemaid started working for the Hopkins family.  Nanny told Stanley Mabel had gone to be with the injured soldier.  Stanley was glad he had someone to look after him.


End file.
